


Paranormal Activity

by hanap



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween prompt ficlets, M/M, flirting in a graveyard, once again I bring you Victorian widow Crowley, unbeta'd we fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanap/pseuds/hanap
Summary: Aziraphale knows that the first place Crowley will go to sulk is the graveyard just past their cottage. (A prompt fill for racketghost's13 Days of Halloween.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978309
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Paranormal Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Graveyard

“Crowley.”

All Aziraphale gets is a disgruntled sound in response. Crowley is still resolutely keeping his back turned, looking for all the world like a grieving woman at her husband’s grave. He’s outdone himself this time – the voluminous black skirt and tightly laced corset would have been quite at home in the Victorian era. Well, Aziraphale thinks resignedly, at least he and Crowley match, for once.

“My dear. You know I can see you through the window.”

“And what about it?” Crowley growls.

“Is it really _necessary_ for you to come bedecked as a widow in mourning every time?”

“Yes,” Crowley says shortly, and brushes the black veil away from his face to glare at Aziraphale. “Is there a problem?”

“Not at all.” Aziraphale takes a few steps closer. “It’s only that you’re scaring the other visitors away.”

Crowley glances at him, brow furrowed. “What are you on about?”

“I believe they’re under the impression that you’re a spectre of some sort.” A smile twitches at the corners of Aziraphale’s lips despite himself. “Haunting the graveyard, as it were. Mourning for your husband, perhaps?”

Crowley snorts. “Well, have you considered –”

“That you’re doing it on purpose? Obviously.” Aziraphale sighs. “I’m very sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He leaves out the fact that what had upset Crowley was the newly acquired knowledge that Aziraphale could have rather easily miracled himself out of the Bastille without his assistance. “I’m still very grateful that you did it, you know.” Aziraphale’s knuckles brush against the black silk glove Crowley wears, and to his surprise, Crowley takes his hand tentatively, laces their fingers together.

“Alright, fine,” Crowley says gruffly. “I’m done.”

“Done what?”

“Mourning for my husband.”

Aziraphale smiles and tucks Crowley’s hand into the crook of his arm. “Well, then, wife of mine, shall I take you to lunch?”

“I’ll take _you_ to lunch,” Crowley grumbles, but he allows Aziraphale to lead them out of the graveyard. Aziraphale catches a glimpse of some young people half-hidden in the bushes, clearly on their way to visit someone’s grave – two of them are holding bouquets of flowers, but the third is pointing a mobile phone in their direction, gesturing frantically.

“I’m telling you, that’s no ghost.” The voice carries just enough for Aziraphale to overhear. His mouth turns up in a smirk, and he snaps his fingers discreetly. He hears an audible gasp as he and Crowley walk past the little gate of the graveyard, still arm in arm.

“What is it, angel?” Crowley asks, gazing at Aziraphale in confusion before looking over his shoulder at the young people. Aziraphale glances back to see all three of them bent over the mobile – and suddenly, all three of them let out ear-splitting shrieks, and they run out of the graveyard as fast as their legs can take them – right past Aziraphale and Crowley, as though they weren’t there at all.

“Nothing, dearest,” Aziraphale says, and smiles guilelessly at his demon. “What would you say to some crêpes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I've successfully managed three whole days in a row, but here we are. Running on fumes with zero regrets. Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/contraststudies) and [Tumblr!](https://contraststudies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
